


observation

by glass_mirrors



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, This is a weird one folks, how do you tag, you go girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_mirrors/pseuds/glass_mirrors
Summary: cloud brings a guest to the mansion.zelda observes.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 23





	observation

**Author's Note:**

> yyeeeeaaaaaahhhh...........  
> just a quick little thing i did for fun, so it's not great  
> sorry if there are any mistakes

Zelda observed.

It was something she was good at. So naturally, she observed when Cloud brought a guest to the Smash Mansion.

She observed that he had brown hair the color of cocoa and eyes the color of a mist-shrouded ocean. He was tall and thin and wore lots of black and leather. A thin scar had been slashed across his face, crossing the bridge of his nose, the line paler than the rest of his tanned skin. 

She hadn’t observed what had caused it, though, so the story behind it was as mysterious as the far edges of space.

Zelda observed the way the guest always stuck close to Cloud, in the same fashion a small dog would, but in the same fashion a guard dog would. He was either tailing the blond man or side-by-side with him; never in front. From her observations, she assumed it was an act of unconscious courtesy.

She observed how the guest would help Cloud, no questions asked, even sometimes when the blonde didn’t need it. He would help reach things that Cloud couldn’t, would help do any chores that Cloud was assigned to do, would organize the books he knew Cloud liked to read.

Zelda observed for two days. Then she found out the enigmatic stranger’s name. Squall Leonhart. It fit the man.

She observed the way Leonhart watched each battle concerning Cloud anxiously, fidgeting and shifting and biting his lip every time a close call occurred. He would wince every time Cloud took a heavy blow, and some of the blood would drain from his face whenever the other was KO’d or injured particularly terribly.

Zelda observed when Leonhart always sought out Cloud after a bad battle - sometimes, he got there quicker than the Mansion medics could and had already cast some kind of healing spell. 

She observed as he quietly reprimanded the other blue-eyed warrior when they were in the privacy of their own room when she passed by the door.

Most importantly, she observed how they both seemed to be more comfortable around the other - how they would relax and their features would soften. 

So, one day, Zelda collected a small, simple bouquet of flowers - daisies, chrysanthemums, roses, and jasmine - and tied the bunch of flowers with a small pink ribbon. 

It was reminiscent of the one Cloud always insisted on wearing on his left arm, the one where, if he misplaced it, would cause him to become distraught and stressed. Zelda knew because she observed. 

She also knew Leonhart knew, because he cared for the other warrior so dearly.

Smiling at her work, she set off to look for the stoic brunette. She found him, sitting alone on the highest balcony of the Mansion, long legs hanging off the smooth stone of the railing. Careful so as not to startle Leonhart, she made her way over, putting just enough pressure in her steps to have her heels click softly.

Zelda observed the man’s features underneath the moonlight, another small smile playing at her lips. The silvery glow made highlights dance across his hair, and the candles on the balcony cast flickering, warm light all over.

He didn’t say anything to her.

He rarely said anything to anyone, so she didn’t really mind.

Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he tensed, but still didn’t look at her.

“I think he loves you, you know.” Zelda said softly, finally speaking her mind, “I think you love him, too.” 

She watched, amused when Leonhart finally turned his head abruptly to look at her, eyes wide and bright, the muted glow of the candlelight reflecting off of them. It was hard to tell, but a faint pink-turned-red flush was creeping its way across cheeks, nose, ears, and even down his neck. 

After holding her gaze for a few seconds, he averted his eyes away from her and crossed his arms defensively.

Zelda giggled quietly. The brunette was cute. No wonder.

“I do.” Zelda insisted. She held out the bouquet of flowers to Leonhart. “Give this to him. He’ll appreciate it, trust me.” 

Listening to the soft “okay” satisfied her, and she took his gloved hand into hers and bent over to press a soft kiss to the top of his hand, the leather warm against her lips.

She left him stunned, bouquet in one hand and eyes tracking her as she waved happily and departed with a bounce in her step.


End file.
